


First Meeting Flirtation

by Lasairiona



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasairiona/pseuds/Lasairiona
Summary: Lieutenant Pierce meets a young Sith Lord while stationed on Taris, and can't help but flirt with her.
Relationships: Lt. Pierce/Female Sith Warrior, Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most dialogue this chapter is taken directly from the game.

_Great_. Lieutenant Pierce glares at the data pad. _Another Sith come to muck up military matters._ He growls as he reads through the orders. An apprentice to Darth Baras. Another Force-using arse that's going to throw their weight about. Especially this one. Brought in to the Academy on Korriban ahead of schedule, rushed through the trials, made an apprentice to a Dark Council member far quicker than normal.

He scrolls through the dossier and snorts. _Parents are high government officials. No wonder._ Every parent thinks just because their kid is a little Force sensitive they should apprentice for the Council. This family just happened to have the clout to make that happen. He's seen it before. Powerful family gets their kid through the Sith Academy by the skin of their teeth, just for the kids to fail in the real world. Then it's up to Pierce and his fellow soldiers to clean up the mess.

_Blasted Sith politics._

He pulls up the holo attached and stills. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this. The label Sith always brought to mind images of old men, angry at everything and hungry for more power than they already controlled. Young men trying to prove themselves. Mature women fighting through the patriarchal order. But this one...

Even in the blue light image of the holo he can see she's young, composed... _beautiful_. He shakes his head. It's too bad. The delicate don't last long with the Sith. Still, he suddenly finds himself looking forward to this meeting with Lord Kaywinnet Tolan rather than dreading it.

***

A slight commotion draws Pierce's attention, and he sees soldiers scrambling out of someone’s way. He recognizes her instantly, his first thought being the holo doesn't do her justice. As she enters the room, he's struck by how very true that is. The holo didn't prepare him for her lightly tanned skin, her stark white hair, or the fact that her eyes nearly match her hair. _Are her eyes really white?_ Pierce longs for the chance to look closer.

An officer follows her in, and Pierce can't stop the twinge of jealousy he feels. His eyes sweep over the smaller man. Captain. Fancy dress uniform. _Desk jockey_. His lip curls. How did a Sith get saddled with an officer like that? But then, he was stuck here with his own paper pusher.

“Moff Hurdenn, Lord Tolan is here.” How did the twerp not feel her presence?

“What's that, Lieutenant?” Moff Hurdenn looks up from his data pad. “Oh, I didn't see you come in. You must be the Sith Darth Baras sent. Welcome to Taris.”

Kaywinnet inclines her head slightly, a silent acknowledgement. Her captain remains locked in parade rest at her elbow.

Her lack of verbal response flusters the Moff, much to Pierce’s amusement. _Scrawny thing has probably never spoken to a woman this gorgeous before_.

“I've never had the chance to assist Darth Baras before, though I’ve long been an admirer of his work... and yours, my lord,” he adds, nearly stuttering. “Of course.”

“I doubt she came all this way to be fawned on,” Pierce states, biting back a chuckle at the other man's awkwardness.

“Of course. Um... may I introduce Lieutenant Pierce, on loan from one of our notorious black ops divisions. He is—hands down—my finest officer. I give you exclusive reign of him while on Taris, which I trust will accommodate your every need.”

“Is that so?” The Sith's voice is smooth as her attention shifts fully to the taller man. “Lieutenant, are you ready to accommodate me?” Her lip twitches in a smile. “I assure you, it can be very rewarding.”

The captain at her elbow frowns, and Pierce suspects it’s jealousy as much as it's the stuffed shirt's disapproval at fraternization. A wolfish grin crosses his face at the thought of getting under the higher ranking man's skin. He lets his gaze drift over the Sith's body in a deliberate manner that no one in the room could miss. “Rewarding is good.”

He can see the amusement in Kaywinnet's eyes when they finally meet. The anger from the man behind her is just as palpable as the Moff's discomfort, who again struggles to form a cognitive thought. “Yes...well....I'll leave you to your mission. Do not hesitate to reach out if there's anything else you need.” Hurdenn retreats from the room.

“Heard we’re going after the War Trust.” As he speaks, Pierce watches the captain from the corner of his eye. That one is by the book. He has a way of reading people, and this captain isn't giving off a vibe that the younger man trusts. It's going to be fun poking at him as he accompanies Lord Tolan. “Done my homework. If that is the mission, I'm fully prepped.”

“Good,” the Sith purrs. “I like a man that goes after what he wants.”

“I'm steady and sure in all situations, my lord.” Pierce winks at her, and is gifted with a full smile from the striking woman. _Gods but she’s even more beautiful when she smiles._ He's never had a romp with a Sith, but with this one? He hopes her flirtations are genuine rather than just a ploy to make her accompanying man jealous. And jealous he is.

“My lord, this is most inappropriate,” the captain splutters. His face is red, a mix of anger and embarrassment that someone would dare speak to his lord that way.

She waves him off. “Relax, Quinn. I'm a big girl. I can put the lieutenant in his place should I choose to.”

At the glint in her eyes, Pierce knows she's having fun with her man's discomfort too. He makes a mental note to look up the service record of Captain Quinn once he's left. “As you say, my lord.”

The Sith surprises him then, stepping up to him and slipping her arm through his. Her touch is light and exciting, and she gently guides him toward the main holo displaying a map of Taris. “Enough of this. Come, Lieutenant. Tell me about this War Trust.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Pierce is assigned to the strike team on General Faraire’s compound, much to Quinn's displeasure. Some dialogue is directly from the game, some has been altered slightly.

Lieutenant Pierce hears the hum of the lightsaber, the sounds as it contacts durasteel before he sees her. His squad is gone—the numbers were against them from the start—but he succeeded in the mission. He's not sure he'll live through it, he thinks wryly, but he succeeded.

Pierce struggles to his feet as Lord Tolan approaches, feeling the blood still oozing through his fingers as he clutches the wound on his side. “Nice to see you, m'lord.” Even in his condition, he's pleased to see that Kaywinnet doesn't have her desk jockey captain with her. Instead, it was a young woman wielding a polesaber. “I used up all my ammunition and I'm down to my last medpack, but Durant's battalion is down.” He says that last statement with a hint of pride. Taking down a battalion when outnumbered ten to one was no small feat. 

Kaywinnet stowes her lightsaber, placing a hand on his arm. The touch is gentle and unexpected, and he feels his blood heat. “Jaesa, can you stop his bleeding? Don't overtax yourself, but ensure that he'll survive long enough for the medics to give him proper medical treatment.”

The younger female nods. “Yes, Master.”

Pierce grunts as he feels the warmth of the Force knitting the wound on his side together. _Master... so this is her apprentice._ “The rest of my unit is dead,” he continues with a grimace. “I've never seen men stare death in the face more bravely. Durant and his guards have retreated inside the compound.”

“He should be stable enough for the medics to arrive, Master,” the girl’s soft voice states.

The Sith nods. “Thank you, Jaesa.” She turns her attention back to the lieutenant and gives his arm a faint squeeze before dropping her hand. He wonders if he imagined that and hopes the blood loss didn't make it up. “You've done well, Lieutenant, and your men did their job. Durant is mine to take care of now.”

Pierce nods. “It was an honor, m'lord. Proud I ushered you to the doorstep.” As she turns with her apprentice in tow, it's all he can do to remain standing until she's out of sight. Once she rounds the next corner, he groans and falls back against the wall, sliding to the ground. His head swims, and for a few minutes he’s fighting against the pull of unconsciousness. Getting to his feet hadn’t been a good idea, but he couldn’t stomach the notion of staying in his crouched position when speaking to a Sith Lord, be he wounded or not. 

As the darkness crowds his vision, he thinks maybe his old man was right all those years ago. A beautiful woman, if he's not careful, could very well be the death of him.

***

It takes a week of kolto and being poked by medical droids—droids that ignore his threats of disassembly if he's not discharged soon—before Pierce is cleared to return to duty. His medical discharge orders include instructions from Moff Hurdenn to report to headquarters. He stops at the barracks for a quick shower and a change of uniform before he heads over to the War Room.

The first person he sees is the uptight captain of the Sith's. They both frown, each clearly displeased to see the other. Pierce moves to the opposite side of the holotable from Quinn, staying as far from the other officer as he could in the small room. The other occupant, a blue Twi’lek female, catches his eye after the unspoken exchange and smirks. He's not sure if she's laughing at him, the captain, or the whole situation.

He doesn't have time to think about it further as he hears the approaching footfalls of two people, who turns out to be Lord Tolan and her apprentice.

The Sith smiles at him. “You're looking much better than the last time I saw you, Lieutenant.”

He dips his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you, m'lord. Your apprentice’s healing helped speed things along considerably.”

From the corner of his eye, Pierce can see the captain’s mouth tighten in an annoyed line. As he taps on his data pad, an incoming holo call chimes. “Darth Baras is on the line, my lord,” Quinn states in that boot-licking tone that grates on Pierce’s nerves. _How can she stand that?_

The holoterminal flickers, and soon the image of the Dark Council member fills the room. Not for the first time, Pierce finds himself unconsciously comparing the rotund Sith to a bormu wearing armor and walking on its hind legs. He suppresses the thought. He may not like the man, but the last time he spoke to him, a wrong word had provoked the Force user to make it difficult to breathe for him. No, an ill-timed smirk would be hazardous for his health.

“Time is of the essence,” Baras begins. “Lieutenant Pierce, Captain Quinn—bring my apprentice up to speed on our enemy's activity.”

“Yes, my lord.” Quinn turns toward Kaywinnet rather than the holo of Baras. “It’s a fairly complex situation.”

 _He thinks this is complex, he’d never make it in Black Ops._ Pierce again bites back the urge to make a snide comment, instead getting right to the briefing. He had a lot of time to read up on the target and study the maps of the base while stuck in the medical center. “General Faraire, the War Trust's most senior member, holed himself up in the Republic’s main base. The wing is heavily fortified and he's got a huge army protecting him. More reinforcements on the way. We're outnumbered easily eight to one.”

Quinn nearly scoffs. “My lord, the lieutenant’s statistics are inexact,” he hesitates as Pierce scowls and crosses his arms, “but the general thrust is sound. The numbers favor Faraire... but there are ways around that.”

“Does Lieutenant Pierce rub you the wrong way, Quinn?”

 _Is she teasing him?_ The Black Ops soldier thinks he sees a hint of amusement in her eyes, the way they seem to twinkle even while her face and tone remains completely deadpan. The Twi'lek must be having the same thought as she tries to hide a snicker behind an unconvincing cough.

Quinn frowns, throwing a scathing glance at the blue-skinned woman. “I'm sure it's just a product of his...enthusiasm.” He refocuses his attention on Kaywinnet. “To maximize our chances, we must coordinate three simultaneous strikes. We need to take out the base power supply and the relay at the spaceport to block any reinforcements. The third target will force the conscripted regiments of Faraire’s army to flee as there are rumors of discontent.”

“Too easy.”

Baras seems pleased enough with that answer and clasps his hands behind his back. “Apprentice, you'll lead the strike team and Captain Quinn will remain at base to coordinate the attacks. How you assign the rest of your men is up to you. Baras out.”

Pierce can't help but like her cocky attitude. “I'm the best choice for front line work. You need a soldier.” Kriff, can he say anything to her that isn't a double entendre?

Quinn sniffs in annoyance, quick to voice his opinion. “I disagree. Jaesa could use her powers to—”

“No,” the white-haired Sith interrupts. There's a steel in her voice that doesn't invite dissent, and her unsettling eyes roam over Pierce. “I’m taking Pierce. I'd like to see what you can do, Lieutenant.”

He can't stop his predatory grin at the slight victory and the way it makes the smaller man's frown deepen. “I'll be happy to show you, m'lord.”

“Excellent. Vette will disable the base’s power station—”

“Child's play,” the Twi’lek interjects.

“—and Jaesa will take the spaceport.”

Jaesa gives a single, serene dip of her head in acquiescence with her master’s order. Lord Tolan eyes each of them, waiting until they give some cue that they're ready to carry out their part in the larger plan, then takes a single step back as she turns toward the door. “Let's get to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce and Kaywinnet begin the assault on General Faraire's compound.

The crew disperses after the planning meeting, leaving Quinn, Pierce, and the Sith alone in the room. Pierce keeps his stance aggressive, using his superior height and size to his advantage. The way the captain was subtly shifting his weight in a manner than indicated his discomfort made the tall soldier fight back a smug leer. _Mission accomplished._

“How much time do you need before you’re ready, Lieutenant?”

The woman's voice cuts through his thoughts and snaps him back to the mission. “I'm ready now, m'lord. I await your command.”

The corner of her lip twitches as if trying to fight a smile. Quinn, on the other hand, looks even more uncomfortable with the situation. “My lord, it will take a little time to requisition another speeder for the lieutenant. I—” He falters as Kaywinnet faces him and crosses her arms in impatience and displeasure. “I expected you to do the logical thing and take Jaesa with you...”

“Stop, Captain,” she orders, a sharp edge to her voice as she lifts a frustrated hand. “Why would it be sufficient if I was taking Jaesa but not the lieutenant? Is it not designed for two people?”

“It is, my lord, but—”

“Enough. We don't have time for your petty jealousies, Captain. Focus on your task. I'll contact you when we're ready to breach the compound.” She turns to Pierce, and he wonders at how the higher ranking man dared talk back to the Force-user before him. A bronze glow highlights her normally white eyes, a visual testament of her anger.

“After you, m'lord.”

The petite woman turns on her heel and strides out of the room without another word. Pierce glances at Quinn, his smirk meeting a scowl before he follows her. She's already swinging her leg over a speeder bike when he catches up to her outside, turning the engine on a soon as she's settled. She jerks her head to the seat behind her. “Climb aboard, Lieutenant, and keep your blaster ready. I'd prefer if we don't have to stop to clear a path.”

“Understood, m'lord.” He adjusts the sling on his rifle, the butt stock next to the front of his shoulder so all he has to do is bring the muzzle up, then slides onto the seat behind her. His right hand on the pistol grip of his rifle, he wraps his left arm around her waist. _Stars but she's tiny._ He tries not to think about easily she fits against him, how her head is just below his chin, how good her hair smells... _Focus! You're not some randy teen out with your school crush. She's a_ kriffing Sith _and can snap you in half without moving a muscle._

“Something bothering you, Lieutenant?”

“Not at all, m'lord. I'm ready when you are.”

“Very well. Hold on tight.” Once his fingers curl around her side and his arm muscles tense, she guns the speeder and points the nose of the bike to the Republic base.

***

Pierce fires into the group of Republic scouts chasing them. He grips Kaywinnet’s waist tighter as he turns to get a better shot, knowing that he is surely throwing off the speeder bike’s balance. He extends the blaster rifle as if it weighed no more than a pistol and fires again. One of the scouts tumbles off his own speeder as the bolt strikes him between his eyes.

“How many still trailing us?” Kaywinnet shouts to be heard over the speeder’s engine but doesn't take her eyes off the terrain ahead.

“Only two left.” He aims and takes another shot just as the Sith swerves around a boulder in the ragged terrain. The bolt sails over the scout's shoulder, and Pierce swears under his breath. Another sudden turn has him looking for another strategy. He needs a bigger target since a clean headshot isn't going to happen. The idea forming, he grins and leans forward so his lips are next to Kaywinnet’s ear. “Slow down!”

She jerks in surprise at the request, turning her head just enough to give him a skeptical look from the corner of her eye. “Are you mad?”

“Trust me! Not a lot, don't be obvious about it.”

As he watches, the two speeders gradually gain until one is just a couple lengths out in front of the other. Pierce stops his suppressive fire, instead aiming at the front speeder. The left engine explodes as a series of bolts strikes it, and with the thrust gone from one side the speeder fishtails before it turns sharply, right into the path of the second. _Jackpot._ Even if they live through it—which Pierce is fairly certain they will—they're out of the fight today.

He drops his rifle to hang by its sling and wraps his arm around Lord Tolan. “Gun it! They're down.”

The whine of the engine raises in pitch as she opens up the throttle, the bike eating up the ground to the rendezvous point outside the Republic base. Only a couple rakghouls and a prowling nexu show any interest when the bike passes, but they're easily outrun.

Vette's voice chirps across the comms. “ _Told you they wouldn't be a problem. Generators are down._ ”

“I had every confidence in you, Vette,” Kaywinnet replies, obvious affection for the Twi'lek in her tone. “Captain, are the troops in position?”

“ _Yes, my lord. A perimeter is established and your entry team is awaiting you by the southeast corner._ ”

“I see them. Other than Jaesa's update, I want radio silence until we’ve taken care of the general.”

Pierce is off the speeder a soon as it stops. He much prefers to do his fighting with his feet on the ground, and knowing they're about to storm the last member of the War Trust has his blood pumping. He rolls his shoulders in satisfaction and double checks his blasters. He can't believe his luck that he's part of this op. Nothing like a good fight.

One against Pubs is even better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt Pierce and Lord Tolan assault General Faraire’s compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I posted an update, so here's a longer chapter.

“Ready when you are, m'lord.”

Kaywinnet nods and takes her lightsaber from her belt but doesn’t ignite it. “Only fire if they get past me, and maintain rear security,” she instructs the team of troopers. “Lieutenant, you're with me. I trust you'll have no problem following my lead.”

Pierce can feel the confusion from the team of soldiers upon receiving the orders. The statement that she will lead the strike team literally and not just as the commander of the operation, to be followed closely by Pierce and _then_ by the troopers surprises him as well. It does have a tactical advantage, he muses. A small strike force can be ideal for precision work, and he gets the feeling the team is just there to appease the moff. The little twerp was tripping over himself with the idea of assisting Darth Baras with the mission, and bringing the men at his command on the assault must have been the easiest way to stroke his ego.

“No problem at all, m'lord.”

“Good.” Her white eyes skim over the small group formed around her before she turns to the enemy's stronghold. “Step softly.”

Pierce trails a couple meters behind the Sith as she stalks forward into the Republic base. Her footsteps are quiet, very nearly silent, and he wonders if there's some Force trick she's using to muffle the sound of her boots. The team follows in a column, the last trooper keeping an eye out behind them.

Kaywinnet stops suddenly, her left hand raising in a fist at shoulder height that signals the rest of the team to halt. Pierce feels the adrenaline surge in his veins, as it always does before a fight. Another signal from her has him taking a knee. He can hear the patrol coming, the two men talking casually to ease the boredom that accompanies routine assignments.

The young woman moves quickly, igniting and throwing her lightsaber just before lifting her left hand in the direction of the unaware men. Their conversation ends while the Force chokes one and the thrown saber cuts the other down simultaneously. The weapon returns to Kaywinnet’s hand when she reaches out, and in that moment Pierce sees exactly how deadly she is.

The orange glow from her saber casts strange shadows on her expressionless face. The white and gold of her armor that at first impression looked sassy, young, and naive now reflects the light of her blade and makes her appear dangerous, fierce, and—dare he think it?—sexy. When she turns her head to look at him, he sees the same brassy edge to her eyes that she had when that spineless captain angered her. That transformation of her reminds him that looks are definitely deceiving, and this petite woman is the farthest thing from frail.

“Are you still with us, Lieutenant?”

Her tone is amused...playful almost, which in itself surprises him again. “To the job, m'lord,” he answers quickly but keeps his voice down. He stands and signals for the other Imperials to as well, then they follow the Sith lord deeper into the Republic base. 

They move methodically between the tents and buildings in the camp, gradually drawing closer to Faraire's compound. Pierce touches Kaywinnet’s elbow before gesturing to the reinforced building. The map of the base is burned into his memory, and he knows there's only one structure that matches their target. “That's Faraire’s compound, m’lord.”

Eyeing the group of guards at the entrance to the bunker, Lord Tolan idly twirls her lightsaber hilt. Pierce can see her running mental calculations as she surveys the group of five Republic soldiers. Her lips move with silent words to herself that he can't make out, and whether she's encouraging herself or going over the details again he can't be sure. Then she stops, the intensity in her gaze giving way to a mischievous spark as she looks up at him with a half-smile. “Lieutenant.”

“My lord?”

“Are you ready to impress me?”

Pierce grins. “Just say the word, m'lord. I'll show you what I can do.”

She arches an eyebrow and ignites her lightsaber. “Do _try_ to keep up.” Then with a wink, she turns and leaps—clearly propelled by the Force—with her weapon aloft to the Republic soldiers.

Pierce tamps his surprise and arousal down with a growl and charges after her, firing his rifle at the stunned troops the farthest away from the Sith. As the last one falls, he makes a mental note to submit the transfer request to the moff as soon as the War Trust is down. This could be just what he needs to get back into the thick of the war, instead of being stuck on the backwater of Taris.

He follows Lord Tolan closely as they fight into the bunker. The hum and crash of her lightsaber against the enemy troops and the blast of his rifle echo off the walls and down the corridor, punctuated by strangled cries when the Sith tightens the Force around a neck and the crunch of bone as Pierce strikes the stock of his blaster against the head or face of any that make it close enough. Shouts of being under attack reverberate from further inside, and Republic troops rush to their death—one that Pierce is all too happy to grant them.

He feels the blood rushing in his veins as he fights shoulder to shoulder and back to back with the petite woman. _Nothing like battle to feel alive_. He kicks another trooper back, his boot connecting with the smaller man's stomach. He follows it up with a blaster bolt to the head, and the soldier crumples to the ground.

An eerie quiet fills the hall as no more soldiers advance, the only sound being the Imperials’ breathing. The lieutenant looks at the white-haired woman at his elbow. Her cheeks flush and her breathing a little heavier than normal from the physical exertion of the fight, she looks at him with a smile that has his thoughts wandering again. _Well, almost nothing._

Lord Tolan signals to the team of soldiers to follow, and they proceed down the wide corridor. When they turn a corner and the floor slopes down, Pierce knows they're nearly to their target. The Pubs could really use some new floor plans, he muses, though their large compounds all having very similar layouts makes his job easier.

As the open bay comes into view, Pierce sees a few barriers that seem like they were hastily erected. Everything is eerily still until a voice breaks the silence.

“All troops report. The enemy is sighted! Repeat: the enemy is sighted!” The man who spoke is slight of build—the Republic version of the captain. At his order, troops file in double-time and take their places behind the barriers. The officer approaches with all the bravado of a man who thinks a mere platoon can stop a Sith. “Stand down, Sith. As you can see, you are sorely outnumbered. You will not be raising General Faraire’s headquarters today.”

Pierce takes in the men before him with a practiced eye. He knew the minute telltale signs of false bravado, of feigned bravery. The barest twitch from some of the men told him volumes. At his elbow, the Sith tries to cover a snicker. “The intelligence report said the some of the conscripts aren't fully committed,” he whispers. “What's the plan to expose them?”

“You wanted this assignment, Lieutenant. Impress me.”

“Right.” He assumes the same stance he used to make the snivelling Quinn uncomfortable and focuses on the men he's sure are the draftees. He raises he voice as he steps forward. “Republic scum, listen to me. I am Lieutenant Pierce of Imperial Black Ops.” The baritone timbre of his voice echoes in the bay, and he shifts his gaze between the Republic soldiers. “That's right, I'm the one who crushed General Durant's battalion. Your superior numbers mean nothing. Anyone who doesn't want to die today—” He deliberately checks his rifle and brings it to his shoulder in the low ready. “—better run.”

The line of Republic troopers is broken as one falls over in a faint. Pierce smirks and steps back to his place beside the Sith lord. Half the enemy troops already dropped their weapons and fled in the blink of time that step took him, and he motions toward them. “There you are, m'lord. The conscripts have broken ranks.”

“I'm sure you'll want to hold your success over the captain’s head when we return.”

The thrill of battle is eclipsed with the look Pierce is sure he'll get from the smug pogue's face. “I can't wait.” Pierce brings his rifle to aim as he hears the woman's lightsaber come to life, envisioning Quinn's face on the troops before him. 

_Can't wait._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Faraire is defeated, and Pierce gets his transfer off Taris.

Pierce sneers in disgust at the man before them. This…this is the leader of the War Trust? A man who wouldn't fight his own battle, but instead thought a droid would stop them? The charred, smoking remains of his folly are behind Lord Tolan, who still has her saber drawn. “You are beaten, Faraire,” she states, her stance that of a predator, a nexu ready to pounce on her prey.

The Republic general shakes his head. “I can't believe it,” he mutters under his breath. “All this work. All this death…for naught.”

Pierce readies himself for another fight, seeing the signs that the general will be making another move. His eyes narrow on the balding man. “What did you think would happen?” The rhetorical question draws a snort of laughter from the Sith beside him, but rasies the ire of Faraire.

“I wish I could sit around and discuss where it all went wrong.” General Faraire lifts his steely eyes to them, and Pierce tightens his fingers around the pistol grip of his rifle.

 _Here it comes_.

Even as he thinks it, the last member of the War Trust turns slightly as he finishes his statement. “But a good leader always has an exit strategy.” Faraire takes a step back as he turns and bolts toward the hallway behind him.

 _Fucking coward!_ Pierce shoulders his rifle, aiming at the general’s retreating back. Kaywinnet growls her own curse before launching herself through the air as she had done with the guards outside. Mid jump she utters another expletive and powers off her lightsaber.

At the same time, Faraire halts his retreat and raises his hands shoulder high in surrender. Kaywinnet lands in a graceful roll, coming to her feet in front of and facing the Republic soldier. Pierce then sees what brought them both to a halt as the captain emerges from the hall with a pistol drawn.

“Not so fast, General. I thought you might try to run,” he states in that insufferable tone that makes Lieutenant Pierce want to punch the man's teeth in.

“I had this under control.” From the sound of her voice, the Sith is as annoyed at Quinn as he is.

A pink flush creeps into Quinn's face at the Lord's sharp admonition, but he persists. “I just thought it prudent to cover all angles, my lord.”

“Very well, I surrender.” Faraire interrupts the standoff between the Sith and her captain, facing the woman with hands clasped in front of him. “I expect to be treated as a prisoner in accordance to the Treaty of Corusant.”

Movement behind Quinn catches Pierce's attention, and he’s surprised to see Moff Hurdenn. _Since when does he leave the office? Especially on Centaxday?_ The thought makes the trooper pause, his vicious plan finally able to be realized. He glances back to Kaywinnet, who still stares at the Imperial officer coldly. “If you'll pardon me a moment, m'lord,” he says, inclining his head in a bow.

The woman waves him off without word or glance, and he moves over to the moff. “Sir, I have a matter to discuss with you.”

“Later, Lieutenant.”

Pierce crosses his arms over his massive chest and looks down at the scrawny officer. “What are you doing here, anyway? I though you had your normal…appointment today?”

Hurdenn’s eyes widen and shift between Pierce and the other troopers taking Faraire into custody. “I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

“Don't you?” Pierce raises his eyebrows in mock surprise. “A certain woman usually entertains you around this time, when your men are out on their missions and you don’t think anyone notices that you've left the base.” He can see the moff start to sweat and drops his voice. “Now I don't care where you put your dick, but I know Grand Moff Regus isn't… _fond_ of Rodians.”

The color drains from Hurdenn’s face. “What do you want?”

“A transfer. To Lord Tolan's command.”

The nervous man gives a single nod in agreement. “You will never speak of this in return.”

Pierce smirks as he watches the moff walk over to the Sith lord to offer his congratulations for a job well done taking down the War Trust. _That went easier than I thought. Seems he has even less of a spine than an Umgullian blob._ His eyes trace over the form the the Sith woman and knows instinctively that the blackmail will be worth it.

“…a show of support, I'm placing Lieutenant Pierce under your command.” Moff Hurdenn’s words become clear as Pierce approaches them. “He will be invaluable in your domination of the galaxy.”

“Works for me,” Pierce interjects. “Done what I can here on Taris.” He gives the ranking man a heavy look, filled with the promises of threat from their previous conversation. “Glad you're willing to let me go, Hurdenn.”

Kaywinnet offers him a brilliant smile. “Wonderful. Welcome aboard, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, m’lord. I look forward to serving under you.” He nearly regrets his choice of words as images of her above him with her legs around his waist come to mind, until a light blush touches her cheeks. “I promise, you won't be disappointed,” he adds with a covert wink.

Quinn walks past the group, a frown etched deep across his usually stoic features, stopping just a few meters beyond them. He turns his head slightly as he speaks, not even bothering to look at the other soldier as he issues the order. “Fall in, Lieutenant. I'll fill you in on how things work once we're on the ship.”

The Black Ops soldier bites his tongue and does his best to suppress his scowl. “Can’t. Wait,” he answers through gritted teeth. He'll be damned if he's going to answer to the stick-up-his-arse captain for the unforeseeable future. As he stalks after the other man, he already starts plotting the arguments he'll present to the Sith on why he should report directly to her. That is, he muses, if he can refrain from burying his fist in Quinn's face between now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centaxday—the second day of the Galactic Standard week.  
> Umgullian blob—similar to an amoeba.


End file.
